


Take It From Me.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Bo Being Bo, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Praise, Rough Sex, Slight Restrained Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You are feeling insecure. Bo doesn't like that but he has a good way to fix it.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 56





	Take It From Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllo all! Part 2 of that plus sized AFAB reader I filled out on my tumblr a while back, just putting it up here, a fun little one-shot, hope you all enjoy that nasty mechanic giving it to the reader. So as per usual, feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all HEAVILY encouraged! Leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people! Thank you so much for reading and ENJOY!

Bo Sinclair was an interesting kind of guy. 

The kind of guy who you never would have thought would look twice at you but he looked a lot more than twice and he did a lot more than look too.

Even though you had been together for a while you still had a hard time accepting that he was so into you. 

I mean he looked like THAT and while you didn’t necessarily hate how you looked when you compared yourself next to him you felt kind of out of place, like he could do better. 

He hated when you ever mentioned anything even alluding to that. 

But he had a great method of dealing with that. 

If he ever even sensed that you were feeling down on yourself or doubting yourself, anything negative there was one simple and easy solution to Bo Sinclair. 

He would fuck those feelings out of you. 

Like he was right now.

You had been off all day, just negative thoughts getting you down, had been purposefully staying away from him and he hadn’t noticed that until he did get you alone and saw that look and he put together that you weren’t ‘busy’ you were avoiding him because of some stupid unfounded insecurities and he knew just what to do with you. 

He had your pants and panties down around your ankles and had you bent over the kitchen counter, it was late afternoon and he had one hand on your throat and the other busy below your waist, two fingers rubbing circles over your clit,

“Can’t fuckin’ believe you.”

You gasped when his grip tightened on your throat and as the pleasure built inside of you so quickly, he spoke so harshly to you as he continued,

“How many times huh? How many times do I gotta tell ya how fuckin’ good this body is?”

It is true, this was certainly not the first time this happened, his fingers slid down further, your hips pushed back into him, ass on him and feeling how hard he was through his pants, two fingers thrusting inside of you pulling a loud moan from you, 

“I’m waitin’.”

Oh fuck he actually wanted an answer from you? Well that was going to be a challenge with how he was making you feel, you swallowed hard and squirmed a little as you tried to pull together a coherent sentence, 

“D-dunno Bo-cah-can’t remember-”

A few more hard thrusts of his fingers, a curl of his fingers into that sweet spot inside of you that made you sob his name and after making you moan and cry out a few more times from him as he responded,

“Exactly, been too many times if ya can’t even remember.”

He pulled his fingers out of you and his hand slid around to the back of your neck and he pushed you forward hard, your hands on the counter top as your cheek met the wall, hips pinned to the counter,

“Fuckin’ Christ look at you.”

The hand that he has just been using to finger you rested on your hip, his fingers still felt wet and you could feel him looking you over, he took his time, raking his gaze over your partially dressed form, 

“How’s a man sposed’ to get anythin’ done with you runnin’ round lookin’ like this?”

You didn’t have any answer other than another grind of your ass on him and that made his breath hitch for a change and you were rewarded with one of the best sounds, one of the best sounds when it came to making you drip in anticipation anyway, him opening his pants. So soon you felt him hard and hot and between your thighs and you breathed his name,

“Ya want it?”

That got a moan out of you before you whispered,

“Yes Bo. Please?”

His hand left the back of your neck and you knew better than to move, keeping your cheek to the wall as his hand dragged down your back until both of his hands were on your ass, he spread you open for him and you could feel just where he was looking,

“So fuckin’ wet.”

You felt the head of his cock nudge against your entrance and you wanted to push back and envelope him until he was splitting you wide open.

“If I do fuck you, I better not hear one more bad word about yourself.” 

He only slipped one inch inside of you and fuck you moaned as if he had buried himself all the way inside and he stopped making you whine before you responded,

“Ye-yes okay?”

“Yeah?”

Another inch moved inside and it made your eyes want to roll back and you confirmed with a shaky nod,

“Ye-ah Bo I swea-”

And before that last word could even finish leaving your mouth he pushed the rest of the way inside until his hips were pressed flush against your ass and you moaned long and low and he held still for a moment before he said,

“That’s better.”

His hands went to your shoulders and he pulled out halfway before using his hands to pull you back onto him as he thrust forward and you moaned again, louder,

“There ya go. Keep on makin’ those pretty sounds for me, can ya do that?”

That is all you wanted to do. The way he touched you, hands gripping you so hard, talking to you how he did, it was spoken in such a hard tone but what he said was weirdly sweet and very him, compliments and praise heaped upon you as he fucked you so well right there. 

Someone could walk in at any moment and you couldn’t care, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything but the hot and burning pleasure coiling low in your stomach as he took you. 

Only Bo Sinclair could fuck you open like this, make you a panting and writhing mess for him, treat you so roughly and so filthily and still make you feel like you were beautiful, like you were so stupid for ever thinking that he could be anything but into you. Bo might be a good liar and a charmer and could trick and convince people with ease but there was no way this was a lie or anything but the truth, the way he did it gave away his true feelings and intentions and just how much he cared. 

When he pulled out and the mix of his cum and your slick was dripping down your thighs you breathed out a soft thank you and he placed a kiss in your hair and while he didn’t say it you knew that he would do it as many times as you needed it till you believed it, till you were utterly convinced of the fact he was just as into you as you were into him.

Life is pretty good in Ambrose.


End file.
